


Drunken Duo

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, drunk sasaki, hidekane, tokyo ghoul re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Where Hide and Sasaki get drunk.</p><p>(Based on Tokyo Ghoul re)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Duo

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to do with this, why did I write it ?

The quinckes were used to seeing their ‘mum’ and ‘dad’ doing weird things. They had seen; Sasaki and Hide wearing Saiko’s clothes while lip syncing to spice girls, Sasaki had worn a skirt for a week straight once for a mission, Hide and Sasaki had gotten into a pun argument and been caught shouting terrible puns at each other by Urie, they had even caught Sasaki and Hide having a ‘who could drink the most coffee’ contest which resulted in a hospital visit for Hide. Most of these weird things the squad had all seen had been the result of Hide conning their boss into the activities. It was nothing new for them to be doing something peculiar.

 

It was a new thing though, for Mutsuki and Shirazu to see their mum and dad drunk. They entered their complex exhausted from a day of reports. It was 12 am at night, and their ‘mum’ and ‘dad’ were in the kitchen slow dancing. Empty bottles of sake lined the benches with dubstep music blasting. Saiko sat at the dining table. Munching on chips with an amused smirk on her face.

 

“Why is Sassan wearing a banana suit?” Mutsuki rushed out in a concerned tone of voice, he didn’t know whether to be amused or scared for the boss. Sasaki clung to the blonde in a giant banana suit that only showed his face while dancing awkwardly.

 

“I dunno I’ve only been out here since they started playing the music.” Saiko answered, she tossed a handful of chips in her mouth and continued watching the drunken duo.

 

“I didn’t know half-ghouls could get drunk” Shirazu acknowledged.

 

“Oi! I’m only 0.5 drunk!” protested the ghoul, “that made no sense boss! You’re speaking gibberish” Shirazu retorted. Giggling at the squad member, Sasaki spoke “you’re funny Saiko” 

“Should we do something?”

 

“Nah, they drank everything” Saiko mumbled back to Mutsuki.

 

“Hey Sas” Hide chirped up, “Sas.”

 

“Whaaaat” the half-ghoul whined. Grinning drunkenly at the banana in front of him, Hide snickered into his hand and spoke “you look quite appeeling.”  
Chuckling at Hide, Sasaki clumsily let go of him, he didn’t even notice when Mutsuki turned the music off with a slight grimace. 

 

Sasaki unzipped the back of his costume sluggishly revealing to the team that he was indeed nude underneath. “No Sassan!”

Shirazu lunged at their superior who began to sing drunkenly “I’m too hot hot damn. Make a dragon wanna retire man, I’m too hot,hot damn~”

 

“Oh lord , Shut up!” Shirazu growled out as he held the half-ghoul. “You’re pretty up close” complimented the latter, he stroked Shirazu’s cheek.

 

“Hide!” Mutsuki called , the blond had stripped his shirt off and began to rummage through the fridge “Sasaki!” he slurred into the fridge, he grabbed a banana and held it to his chest with watery eyes. 

 

“He’s not breathing”

 

“Calm down Hide!” Mutsuki chided.

 

“Calmato!” exclaimed the squad leader before he slumped into Shirazu’s arms, passing out.

 

“What are we going to do with them?” Mutsuki asked worriedly. Grunting slightly Shirazu positioned his boss into a princess hold. “No idea” he muttered through Saiko’s loud giggles.


End file.
